Una Nueva Oportunidad
by LeonKennedy06
Summary: La Historia Narra Despues De Slayers Try, Zelgadiss en Busca de una cura Para volver ser humano debera enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos y nuevos peligros, donde antiguos amigos se le uniran en esta nueva travesia en recuperar su humanidad y conquitar un corazon de una princesa.


_Hola chicos bueno soy nuevo en esto de escribir fic así que bueno me atreví a poder escribir uno sin duda alguna slayers o los justicieros son mi anime favorito, sobre todo la pareja de Zelgadiss y Amelia sin duda falto mas romance entre ambos jiji así que aquí estoy yo para darle un poco mas de romance ala serie._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Kanzaka, solo escribo este fic con la finalidad de divertir y sin lucros ni nada al respecto, acepto toda critica pero no sean duros Jajaja es que soy novato, no duden en ayudarme yo feliz recibiría alguna ayuda de alguien con mayor experiencia por ende sin mas tardanza empezamos…._

 _Antes que se me olvide mas adelante añadiré nuevo a personajes que si son míos así también como nuevos hechizos y también nuevos lugares poblados etc…_

 _Así que ahora si…._

 **Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

CAPITULO 1: "UNA NOCHE MAS FRIA"

Contemplaba la luna como si fuera la cosa mas llamativa del mundo, cómo si su mente se trasladara de forma instantánea por solo el hecho de mirar aquel cuerpo celeste que iluminaba toda la ciudad aquella noche en la capital de la magia blanca saillune,miraba con mucha tristeza la luna como si la solución a su angustia podía encontrarla ahí mismo delante de sus ojos azules que observaban como esperando a que algo ocurriera, sin mas soltó un pesado suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada a todo el reino que delante de sus ojos aquella ciudad iluminada solo por la luz de la luna.-

-Zel….. -menciono como casi un susurro intentando hablar con su propia soledad.

Como te encontraras... Amelia no podía dejar de pensar en que situación podía encontrarse la persona o el ser que ella estaba pensando el que era dueño no solo de sus pensamientos ni su atención quizás hasta de su corazón, Amelia se sonrojo un poco en solo pensar el hecho de que podría existir la posibilidad de estar enamorada de Zelgadiss ya que ella pudo conocer de forma mas intima su ser, su alma, su espíritu, sus deseos y hasta su sufrimiento. Sabía con certeza de que el no seria feliz hasta poder encontrar una manera o una cura ha su condición de quimera ya que el estaba recorriendo el mundo entero con tal de poder conseguir su humanidad por el costo que sea y eso no era bueno para alguien que estaba obsesionado con poder lograr su objetivo.

"Espero que puedas encontrar una cura para que puedas volver a Saillune lo habías prometido" Amelia pensó para si misma aunque en realidad no fue una promesa tan clara.

Flashback.

Lo pensare Amelia-. Dijo Zelgadiss mientras estaba apoyado en el balcón dando la espalda al dormitorio de la princesa.

Amelia quien se mantenía fija mirando a su amigo no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza ella sabia mejor que nadie que Zelgadiss aria los imposible para poder lograr su objetivo y a cualquier precio para poder lograrlo

Te esperare Zel, aunque pasen cien años yo te esperare acá-. Decía Amelia con una gran esperanza en sus palabras sabia que tarde o temprano el volverá, y ella se mantendría fiel a sus sentimientos, fiel al hombre que ella había escogido para toda su vida.

Zelgadiss solo le limito a observar por sobre su hombro y no pudo verla directo a los ojos, podía mentirle a todo el mundo si el así lo quisiera pero a Amelia simplemente no podía no a su princesa, en ese ultimo pensamiento se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en su ¿princesa? Desde cuando que era su princesa el mismo sacudió su cabeza para espantar aquel pensamiento.

Amelia la observó algo curiosa al ver al mago espadachín sacudiendo su cabeza y murmurando algo poco entendible

Sucede algo Zel?-. Dijo Amelia acercándose a paso lento a su amigo, quién no se había percatado de que Amelia estaba a solo centímetros de distancia y cuando este se dispuso a despedirse de ella Amelia tomo con fuerza su mano impidiendo que el se fuera sin antes poder despedirse de la manera que ella estaba esperando y deseando.

Antes que te vallas Zel-. Amelia le hacia entrega de su pulsera de chalza mientras se la colocaba en la mano que esta tenia sujetada.- quiero que sepas que donde tu estés una parte de mi estará contigo para acompañarte y protegerte-. Una vez terminado de hablar Amelia lo abrazo con fuerza al mago espadachín y sin mas le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla lo cual provoco que ambos se sonrojaran en el momento .Zelgadiss que estuvo callado todo el tiempo no podía articular ninguna palabra jamás se espero algo así de Amelia si bien nadie había sido tan cercano o cariñoso con Zelgadiss debido a su condición de quimera habitualmente la gente corría con tal solo verle la cara era un motivo para salir corriendo asustado, pero Amelia fue la única quizás en toda su vida que lo quería por lo que el era no por lo que el fue o Será, si no que por que lo conoció desde su interior.

Zelgadiss solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa-. Lo cuidare muy bien Amelia, espero verte en otra oportunidad-. Y sin nada mejor que decir Zelgadiss se volteo dándole la espalda ala princesa, utilizando el "RayWing" Zelgadiss voló en dirección ala luna para desaparecer en busca de su nueva aventura. Amelia solo pudo soltar unas lagrimas de tristeza por que Zelgadiss nuevamente se alejaba de ella y sin poder saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, llena de duda entro a su alcoba, se retiro su vestimenta para usar algo mas cómodo una polera de tiras sin manga de color azul y un pantalón de igual color, decidió acostarse para dar termino a esa noche que puso un punto final y ala vez un punto de iniciación en su vida.

Buenas noches Zel... Fue el susurro de Amelia, mientras apretaba con sus manos las sabanas para despedirse de su amigo, sin duda alguna será una noche muy fría sin la compañía de su amor.

Ya amanecía en la capital de la magia blanca, el sol se elevaba de forma tímida por las gran montaña que cubrían gran parte del paisaje en dirección a Saillune ya de apoco las calles comenzaban a ocuparse de gente para comenzar otro día de rutina diaria, tanto el comercio como aquellos que ocupaban cargos políticamente estaban ya listo para dar inicio a un nuevo Día. Los rayos solares entraban con fuerza por el ventanal de la princesa de Saillune, quien no tenia ninguna disposición de poder o querer levantarse de su cama quien cómodamente la aferraba a no dejarla, refregó sus manos por sobre sus ojos para poder alejar la pereza enorme que tenia sobre sus ojos, sé sentó en su cama observando los pies de la cama y soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se ponía de pie en dirección al baño para poder tomarse una ducha.

Ya una vez concluida la tarea de bañarse, vestirse Amelia salía de su alcoba en dirección al despacho de su padre el príncipe Phill, Amelia vestía sus ropas clásicas de color beige botas de color verde agua y sus pulseras con la excepción de que ya no contaba con una, ya que esta fue obsequiada a Zelgadiss, Amelia toco al despacho donde se encontraba el príncipe Phil.

Papa? .- llamo Amelia mientras abría la puerta para asomarse para saber si se encontraba su padre en aquella habitación . Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna es mas parecía todo demasiado callado y tampoco habían guardias o sirvientes del príncipe presente en aquella habitación," probablemente debe estar en alguna reunión o algo así" pensó Amelia mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se dirigía al balcón para ver si es que ahí podía encontrar a su padre en las afueras del palacio.

Amelia quien lo buscaba con la mirada por entre la gente no pudo divisarlo por lo cual se dio media vuelta y siguió buscando dentro del palacio.

Amelia caminaba por lo extensos pasillos del castillo no tardo demasiado cuando por fin pudo encontrar a su padre quien se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de aquel inmenso palacio.

-¡Padre!..- le llamaba con fuerzas a su padre

¡Hija!..-Phil fue a su encuentro, quien abrazo con entusiasmo a su hija, levantándola levemente del piso.

Padre.. Te estuve buscando, fui a tu despacho pero no estabas ahí

-Lo siento hija, necesitaba distraer un poco mi mente, y decidí caminar un pequeño momento

-¿Qué sucede papa? ¿Algún problema con algún reino?...-Amelia le preguntaba con dudas, después de todos los acontecimientos y algunos intentos de tomarse el trono ala fuerza, ya existían muchas dudas con respecto a las alianzas del reino de Saillune

Phill quien se mantenía pensativo y ala vez dudoso, soltó un pesado suspiro que no paso desapercibido para la princesa quien lo observaba algo sucedía pero su padre no podía contarle.

-¿Padre de verdad dime, hay algo que deba saber?...

Phil ya sabia que no podía seguir escondiéndose de Amelia tarde temprano ella se dará cuenta, poso una mano en el hombro de su hija quien lo miraba expectante.

Phil le dedico una sonrisa

-Amelia si es tiempo ya de que sepas lo que sucede. El futuro de nuestro reino, de nuestro hogar dependerá de ello hija.

Amelia solo pudo mirar a un costado intentado asumir las palabras de su padre.

-¿Qué será lo que su padre le tiene que decir?

-¿Saillune, depende de ello?

Amelia se dirigía con su padre a su habitación, hay muchas cosas de las que hay que aclarar.

OoooooooooooO

-Maldita sea….murmuro por lo bajo mientras lanzaba con fuerza una piedra al pequeño lago que se encontraba frente a el, la piedra dio justo en el reflejo de su rostro en el agua provocando que este se deformara por la acción del golpe.

En un bosque muy lejano, ya ni sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba viajando fuera de la barrera, recorrió muchos templos, muchos poblados, pero solo había obtenido falsas informaciones, parecía Que las esperanzas de poder encontrar una cura a su condición era imposible, así como cuando rezo se lo contó aquella vez que Zelgadiss lo amenazo con arrojarlo al mar, si no le decía la forma de como devolver su cuerpo a su estado original. Zelgadiss miraba con una profunda angustia el lago delante de el, las opciones se le iban agotando de apoco que se extendía su viaje. Había perdido el calculo real del tiempo que llevaba buscando su cura, Desdé que rezo lo convirtió en quimera ha tratado de buscar una solución a su condición .Zelgadiss con 22 años aun no había podido disfrutar de la vida como un humano normal, sin estar escondiéndose del mundo entero por su apariencia, de tener una cálida familia, un hogar.

¿Hogar?

Desde que rezo lo convirtió en quimera jamás había tenido un lugar donde ir o donde llegar, no solo su cuerpo cambio de forma drástica si no que también su vida entera, por ansiar el poder a cambio de una vida.

Zelgadiss soltaba un pesado suspiro mientras se acomodaba a tronco del grueso árbol, pensando seriamente que aria cuando encontrara su cura, ¿Dónde iría? O si es que no había ninguna manera de volver a su recuperar su humanidad.

-Amelia….

Zelgadiss recordó a ala princesa por el simple hecho de ver el amuleto que ella le había regalado aquella noche en que el se había aventurado en busca de una nueva investigación, solo ella le había ofrecido un lugar donde realmente alguien la esperaba con ansias independiente de como era su estado actual.

 _Te prometo que encuentre o no alguna cura, volveré a tu lado Amelia_...- pensó Zelgadiss.

Mientras se dirigía a su improvisado campamento, apagó la fogata y se acostó a descansar para emprender el siguiente viaje para el día siguiente al poblado de asseriav.

00000000000ooooooooooo00000000

Bien chicos fue algo corto pero mas adelante serán más extensos,

Acepto todo tipo de críticas jaja no sean duros solamente , espero que me puedan ayudar con ideas lo demás apenas tenga algo mas de tiempo subiré el segundo capitulo.

Cuídense y gracias totales!


End file.
